


Sing For Me

by DepravedAndUnstable



Series: My Fairy Tale AU's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepravedAndUnstable/pseuds/DepravedAndUnstable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then. Then,” Several more tentacles darted out for Harry. Each tightly bound him from his tail to his gills so that he was held completely immobile by them. “You will belong to me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm done with school! Yay! I wrote this to celebrate because it has been begging to get out of my head for the past few weeks. I hope you enjoy it!

 

Seawitches are not to be trusted, even the naivest of merfolk know that. They’ll promise to fulfill all your sweetest dreams, your dearest desires, but for a steep price. The deals they offer always come with a rather nasty catch, one that is slanted in their favor and impossible to avoid no matter how clever you try to be. Only complete fools enter into deals with seawitches.

Harry is not a fool.

Still, he was treading towards the cave of a particularly infamous seawitch intent on making a deal with the creature. Why? Because he was in love of course.

Just a single glimpse of a beautiful, intelligent, courageous, and entirely _human_ princess and here he was flirting with what was nearly a sure disaster.

He knew it was a bad idea. He knew it would likely end horribly for him. But he had to try. He couldn’t stand being separated from the woman he loved any longer. He wanted to be a part of her world if only for a moment. No matter how or where he ended up, at least he’d have the memory of her, of being near her, with her, to comfort him.

So he swam onward fully expecting the worst, but compelled to try anyway.

The cave was located farther down in the sea than Harry had ever been before. The closer he got to the seawitches lair the darker it became, until barely any light managed to reach him and he could scarcely see a foot in front of his own face. It was when he was surrounded by a blackness so consuming there was seemingly nothing else that he saw it. A faint green glowing light in the distance.

He swam toward the glow quickly, desperate to leave the darkness behind, and found himself at the mouth of the eeriest cave he’d ever laid eyes on. It looked more like a skeleton of a legendary long dead sea monster than a formation of rocks jutting out of the seafloor.

He hesitated at the mouth, his sense of self-preservation finally kicking in.

“Come in, no need to be shy.” A silky male voice drifted out from deep within the cave but Harry couldn’t see its owner “It’s _rude_ to linger in doorways. Come in, my pet.”

Resolutely ignoring the slight tremble in his hands, Harry ventured farther inside, his sharp eyes scanning every nook and cranny of the cave for the seawitch.

A pleased chuckle that put Harry immediately on edge filled the confined space.

“Now, let me guess why you’re here. The human princess isn’t it? What was her name again? Ginny, correct?”

This time Harry managed to trace the voice to an enormous dark crack in the wall that even the soft green light couldn’t penetrate. He squinted, trying to make something out, but all he saw were shadows.

“That’s right. How did you know?”

This time the creature outright laughed. Its cackle was a high, cold sound that made Harry even more uncomfortable.

“I may live under a rock, but that does not mean I am ignorant. I see and know more than anyone else under the sea.”

“So, can you help me?” Carefully Harry swam closer.

“My dear sweet pet, of course I can. Magic is what I do best and lucky for you I have just the spell, one that will give you legs. Interested?”

“Yes,” he answered honestly, breathlessly. How could he not be? Not only would he be with Ginny, but he’d be able to explore and learn about a world he’d only ever known in stories. It really was his dream being offered up to him on a silver platter.

Quicker than his eye could catch a tentacle shot out from the dark crevice and wrapped tightly around his wrist. He struggled to pull away, but he was already caught and the grip was too strong for him to shake off.

“There is a catch.”

Despite the predicament he was in, Harry couldn’t help but role his eyes. “Of course there is.”

Another tentacle came towards him, much slower than the last but he couldn’t dodge it with the other still holding him in place. This one wrapped securely around his waist, it too proved impossible to remove.“The spell lasts for three days.”

“Only three?”

“Yes,” the tentacle on Harry’s wrist snaked up his arm, further trapping the appendage. “But fear not. If you can somehow manage to obtain true loves kiss from your darling princess, then you will be able to keep your legs forever.”

A third, slightly thinner tentacle came forward and loosely wound itself around Harry’s neck. He didn’t bother wasting energy trying to fight them anymore.

“However, as payment the spell requires your voice.” The newest tentacle rubbed gently over his adams apple and he couldn’t hide the shiver it caused. “That may make things slightly difficult for you, but if it’s true love I’m sure you’ll find a way. But… on the off chance you don’t…”

A particularly large tentacle lazily drifted forward from the darkness. It firmly settled itself around Harry’s chest, brushing a nipple accidentally, causing him to squirm in surprise.

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat, not really wanting to ask but at the same time needing to know, “Then what?”

“Then. _Then_ ,” Several more tentacles darted out for Harry. Each tightly bound him from his tail to his gills so that he was held completely immobile by them. “You will belong to _me_.”

Finally, the seawitch pulled itself out of the shadows, and Harry could see its face. Though it had strong male features, the only word that came to mind when Harry gazed at them was the word beautiful. It was more beautiful than his princess, more beautiful than any being he’d ever laid eyes on. It had jet black eyes that pierced into his very soul and saw through all his secrets. Its dark hair floated around its head like a halo, and if he weren’t so tightly bound Harry might have tried running his fingers through the strands. Its skin was white as porcelain, and not a single scar, mark, or blemish could be found on any inch of it. It looked very much like a human, a perfect human, until eyes drifted farther down to where a cloud of black tentacles made up its lower half.

It was both terrifying and mesmerizing.

Harry was ripped from his daze when the gorgeous predator continued to speak.

“But you needn’t worry. With such innocently tempting looks, I doubt you’ll have much trouble wooing the girl.” It smirked, and though the twisted smile made Harry’s stomach churn, it was not because he was afraid. “So, do we have a deal?”

Harry gave a very small, unsure nod.

“Then sing for me, my pet.”


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i've been convinced to continue this story :)

 

Swimming his way to the surface was the hardest thing Harry had done in his entire life. His clumsy new legs were drastically different from the tail he was used to and relearning to swim with them took time. Unfortunately, time was something that he didn’t really have because without his gills the breath in his lungs quickly depleted. As he clawed and kicked his way skyward, he was half convinced he’d never make it and would drown before ever setting a single foot on dry land. A distracting voice in the back of his oxygen deprived mind wondered if that had been the seawitches cruel plan all along.

His lungs burned, his vision blurred, and his limbs felt weaker with every inch upward he gained. His body was begging him to give in and take a deep breath, but he knew if he did that would be the end of everything.

Breaking the surface, taking that first delicious gulp of salty air, felt to Harry like nothing short of a miracle. Crawling onto the beach, feeling the sand in between his toes, that was probably the happiest he could ever remember being.

He slowly stood on top of wobbly legs and, laughing the whole time, taught himself how to walk. He fell down so many times that he quickly lost count, but the smile never managed to fad from his face.

He’d just started to get the hang of it, though he was still a little shaky, when someone startlingly close by cleared their throat.

Harry’s gaze shot up and instantly landed on the amused face of his beloved princess.

“Hello,” Ginny smiled kindly at him, “Are you alright?”

He could do nothing but grin and nod, a warm assuring feeling spreading inside of his chest. Surly this was fate? Her being here, just when he’d reached land. This had to be proof that they were meant to be together, that they were soul mates.

“Hold on a second,” She was carrying a large bag with her and after digging around inside it a bit she pulled out a tan blanket. She held it out to him expectantly. “Here you go, and don’t worry, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. I grew up with six brothers after all.”

Harry was a bit confused by the gift, but accepted it gratefully none the less.

She giggled when he did nothing but stare at it. Her smile was just as he remembered, but he couldn’t help but think it had lost some of its former radiance. “Wrap it around your waist, silly.”

He did, not liking the way it felt, but wanting to please his princess.

“I know you, don’t I? You’re the one who saved me.”

Harry nodded his head so violently it gave him a headache. It was almost worth it when she laughed again.

“My name’s Ginny.” He knew that, had overheard it before the storm hit and she was knocked overboard her ship. “What’s your name?”

He tried to answer, his lips moved but no sound came out. He’d forgotten, for a brief moment, about the price for the spell. The seawitch had taken his voice. He had no way of telling his princess anything about himself or his feelings for her.

“What’s the matter? Can’t you talk?”

Harry shook his head.

“Really? How strange. I could have sworn you sang for me.” She gave a shrug, seemingly not at all worried. “It must have just been a dream. I probably swallowed too much seawater.”

She hadn’t been dreaming, he really had sung for her. He’d sung for hours while he waited for her people to come and find their missing princess. He took a step forward shaking his head, wanting to somehow make her understand, but his ungainly feet got in the way. They tangled together and he hit the ground hard. This time the smile fell from his face.

“Careful!” Ginny gently helped him back onto his feet and her steadying hand stayed on his shoulder, “Easy there. Are you alright? You really have been through a lot haven’t you?”

Harry leaned gratefully into her touch. He was suddenly so tired.

“Don’t worry. Don’t worry I’ll help you.”

Her thin arms slid around him, giving support and guidance as she led him down the beach. He couldn't figure out why the close proximity made him feel so uneasy.

The rest of the day was disheartening to say the least. Though he was welcomed at the castle, it was apparent he wasn’t wanted. Everyone there believed he was the victim of a horrible shipwreck that the princess had found and taken pity on. He was made repeatedly aware the more time he spent with humans of how little he knew of their world, the one he now found himself stumbling about in, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever find a way to fit into it.

Harry was bathed in bitter water, dressed in restricting clothing, and taken into the dining room to have dinner with Ginny. She chatted away during the meal, not at all deterred by his inability to say something back. She kept smiling and going on about how handsome he looked all cleaned up. He instinctively wanted to return the complement, but a tiny part of him was glad he couldn’t. After gazing upon the seawitch Ginny looked almost ordinary in comparison. The complement would have felt false on his own tongue.

She told him all about the kingdom her family looked over, and promised to take him out tomorrow to see the nearby town. It was a date, she’d declared with a blush so bright it matched her hair.

That managed to pull him out of his melancholy, and he went to bed with a fledgling hope for tomorrow. He lay in bed thinking about the wonderful day he would have exploring with Ginny, but once sleep decided to claim him he dreamed of a pair of dark, piercing eyes boring into his own and slick tentacles stroking all the most intimate parts of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seductive seawitch will make an appearance next time ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I got fanart! It's my first one and it's amazing! Go look at it and give Mer_des_Miroirs lots of love:  
> http://merdesmiroirs.tumblr.com/post/105954081597


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! We're almost there guys! Just one more chapter to go!
> 
> And thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. They make me feel all warm inside :)

 

The next day was mostly a blur of laughter and new experiences. If the castle was the dull, dangerous shallows, then the town it resided over was a fast moving current, with so much to see and so many new people to meet it made Harry’s head spin.

Ginny had taken his hand and lead him through a new world, one that excited each of his senses in turn. Beautiful music, from instruments he’d never seen before, chased them down every road and alleyway. He smelled flowers and perfumes that pleasantly tickled his nose, and tasted every strange new food that was placed in front of him. He ran his fingers over silks and velvets, and gawked at all the vibrant colors they came in.

It really was the best day of his life.

But then it ended.

As the sun set and the fireflies came out to dance, he and Ginny stood on an old stone bridge residing over a rivers mouth. They looked out at the ocean, taking in the breathtaking view, and Harry felt the first wave of homesickness hit him. He missed his friends and he missed his home and he knew that no matter if he won or lost the seawitches bet that he would never see them again.

His good mood vanished completely and suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but on that bridge, thinking about everything he’d recklessly thrown away. He turned to Ginny, prepared to drag her attention from the view so they could leave, but she wasn’t looking at the calming waves or the sinking sun. She was looking at Harry, and when their eyes met he knew what she wanted.

She placed her hands gently on both his cheeks and gave him a tender smile. Slowly, as if to cherish it, she guided his face down towards hers.

He felt mostly numb and wasn’t sure why, because this was what he wanted. After this kiss he could stay with Ginny forever. He should be ecstatic that he’d beaten the seawitch, but he was oddly apathetic.

There were only inches between them, and they were breathing in each others air, when Ginny suddenly jerked back with a startled yelp. She sputtered, and whipped away the water that now drenched her face.

Perplexed, Harry looked around for the cause and found, just beneath the bridge, an archer fish glaring up at him from below the crystal clear waters. Its inky black eyes stared up at him accusingly for a minute before its mouth broke the surface and shot another stream of water directly at Ginny. She shrieked and hid behind Harry as the fish darted out towards the open sea.

Ginny tried to laugh it off later, but he could tell the incident had upset her. They returned to the castle, their day ending on a sour note, and neither tried to initiate another kiss. They separated after a silent dinner and Harry was surprised at how little disappointment he felt.

He laid in bed for hours trying to get to sleep, but his mind kept him awake with the way his thoughts continuously ran in circles. He was so confused. Nothing was turning out the way he’d imagined it would, and the things he’d spent so long dreaming of weren’t living up to his expectations.

It was an hour until midnight when he gave up on sleep and slipped out of bed. He sneaked silently out of the castle, wanting to get away from its oppressive atmosphere, and walked down to the beach, hopping the fresh air would help him to relax.

In some ways it did help. He forgot about his troubles with the human world and Ginny, but only because he was distracted with another burst of homesickness. He looked out at the dark waves gently lapping at the sandy shore and wanted nothing more than to dive into the water and swim home so he could sleep in his own bed. He couldn’t do that, he’d never make it with his weak human legs and lungs, but he could go for a short swim.

Clumsily he undid the clasps and buttons that made his clothes so restricting, and kicked the expensive clothing into a messy pile in the sand. He ran forward as fast as he could, ignoring the how shockingly cold the salt water felt on his skin, and kept going until his feet no longer touched the bottom. Eager for the physical exertion he swam until his arms and legs were tired and his lungs burned, then he just floated peacefully, his mind finally quite.

Harry sensed its presence even before it made itself known. Goosebumps spread like lightning across his skin and a prickling sensation started at the back of his neck. When the first tentacle wound itself around his leg he wasn’t even surprised. He didn’t struggle as the rest of his limbs were similarly bound and didn’t panic as they were stretched out across the water’s surface.

Weather due to bravery or stupidity he wasn't scared.

He was startled though, when two arms emerged and wrapped around his exposed chest. A chin rested itself on his shoulder and he shivered when the seawitches lips brushed against his ear.

“Now what in Poseidon’s name, are you doing all the way out here, my little pet?”

Harry didn’t bother trying to answer. He couldn’t and the seawitch knew it.

“Shouldn’t you be with your princess? You were so very close to getting your kiss today. It's such a shame you were interrupted.” Harry tensed as he a realization struck him. The archer fish had been sent by the seawitch. How _stupid_ of him. He should have known instantly. “So what are you doing all the way out here all alone? Don’t tell me there’s trouble in paradise already? Perhaps you’d like to back out of our deal?”

Harry tried to relax his tense muscles, but otherwise kept very still. If he was honest with himself, he knew this had all been one giant mistake. Though he liked Ginny, enjoyed her company and thought she was pretty to look at, he now realized it wasn’t really love that he felt for her. Even if he did manage to get a kiss from her he wasn’t sure it would qualify as true loves kiss. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to go home. He wanted to have long conversations with Dumbledore and learn to sing new spells with Hermione and go on daring adventures with Ron and fall asleep in the familiar halls of the castle he’d grown up in.

Harry nodded, careful not to dislodge the seawitches chin.

The seawitch made an apologetic sound that didn’t come close to sounding sincere. “Such a shame, but I’m afraid all of my deals are binding.”

Angered that he’d thought, if only for a second, that the creature genuinely wanted to help him, Harry started struggling, trying to dislodge the tentacles binding him. He only succeeded in wearing himself out, and all the while the seawitch soothingly shushed into his ear, as if he were nothing more than a tantruming child. When he’d finally used up the last of his strength, and again relaxed into its hold, it started gently stroking one of its black appendages through his wet hair.

“No need to be so upset. Even if you lose the bet, would it really be that bad? Spending an eternity with me?” A single tentacle snaked its way up Harry’s leg to settle in between his thighs. It coyly began teasing the sensitive skin it found there, but avoided the one place he found himself wishing it would touch.

“I promise you will find it… _pleasurable_.” If he had his voice, Harry was sure he’d be moaning.

Then, suddenly, the seawitch released him and it sank back down into the dark depths of the sea and Harry was left painfully alone.


	4. Day Three (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update! :) Sorry this took so long. I was trying to figure out just how I wanted to end this thing. Anyway, here is the first part of the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

 

Harry peeked over the ship’s hull, cautious enough to stay out of sight from the humans aboard. It was dangerous, and Hermione would give him an earful when she found out, but his curiosity had overcome him. He wanted to know more about these strange creatures of myth. Humans. Looking at them he didn’t see what all the fuss was about. They didn’t look like the dangerous predators everyone made them out to be. In fact, they looked remarkably like merfolk, except for those strange legs they walked around on. They were laughing and dancing and they even sang songs, though their melodies held no magic whatsoever.

He began to relax. He crossed his arms on the deck and let his head rest atop of them, letting the music just wash over him. But then _she_ appeared. The setting sun’s light was nothing when compared to her brilliance. She was the brightest thing he’d ever seen. Her hair, her smile, the jewels she wore, all shone brightly and nearly blinded him. Her laugh was musical and as lovely as any melody. Her dancing was graceful and full of lighthearted whimsy. He couldn’t look away. She was beautiful.

He felt a stirring in his chest. The beginnings of a feeling, a desire to be closer was starting to form, but then something strange happened. He tail stopped moving the way he wanted it to and he lost his grip on the ship. He slid back under the choppy waves into the water, not alarmed but confused. As he sank lower, he looked down to see what was wrong with his tail and shouted out in shock, bubbles floating past his lips. His beautiful green tail was gone and in its place were two human legs.

He did the only logical thing one could do in this kind of situation. He panicked.

He clawed and kicked and screamed himself hoarse, but it made no difference. His steady decent downward continued on, unaffected by his struggles. He sank straight down to the dark sea floor, landing with a soft thump in the sand. He managed to rise to his feet, but any attempts to swim failed. Taking in a deep breath Harry tried to call out for help, but no sound came out. His voice had deserted him.

He was mute, scared, and alone.

Only he wasn’t.

Tentacles appeared out of the darkness, long and black and coming from every direction. They swarmed around Harry, effectively caging him in their inky coils. Every inch of his skin was effortlessly bound by the powerful appendages, he couldn’t so much as wiggle his toes without meeting some form of resistance. It should have been terrifying, but it wasn’t, at least not entirely. A part of him was strangely comforted to be held onto so tightly.

“Don’t be scared, pet.”

Harry shivered and his tense muscles instinctively relaxed. _That voice_.

“You’re mine now. I’ll take care of you.”

 

***

 

Harry jolted awake, his heart beat wildly in his chest and his mouth was gaping down lungfuls of air.

What the hell kind of a dream was that?

He scrambled out of bed and dressed in a rush, trying very hard not to over analyze his nightmare, and failing miserably.

He burst from his room, all but fleeing, and hurried down to breakfast. Ginny. He needed Ginny. A few minutes in her presence would banish the seawitch from his thoughts, surely. He entered the dining hall, a hopeful smile on his face, and walked right into an even worse nightmare than the one he’d just awoken from.

Ginny, the woman he’d given up his home, his loved ones, his voice for, was latched onto another man. But not just any man. No. That would have been too kind.

“Harry!” She called out, belatedly noticing his presence, “Come, come! You simply must meet Tom.”

A perfect, pale hand extended toward him. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Harry didn’t give the offered hand so much as a glance, only glared silently into the seawitches amused eyes. His refusal to be polite didn’t faze the creature though, only made its malicious grin spread.

The seawitch, or Tom, looked just as uncannily beautiful as it had been when Harry had first faced it in the cave. The only difference was now he was clothed in expensive velvets and the mass of tentacles had been replaced with two human legs.

Harry’s hands clenched into fists and every inch of his body began to tremble. He was overwhelmed as anger, betrayal, and jealousy blended seamlessly together, forming a dark cloud over him.

Harry stiffly walked over to the table, and sat down across from the couple, unable to hide any of his painful emotions. Though Tom clearly seemed to enjoy them, Ginny didn’t even notice. She had both her arms wrapped around one of Tom’s and was looking up at him with dreamy eyes that told anyone with a drop of sense that she was head over heels in love.

“We met just last night, on the beach,” She said breathlessly, completely unaware of the tension in the room, too occupied with memorizing Tom’s handsome face. “It was love at first sight, wasn’t it darling?”

Tom smiled coldly, mockery dancing in his dark eyes, “Of course it was.”

Ginny beamed brilliantly, as if he’d just given her the world. “We’re getting married. Tonight. Just after sunset. I mean what’s the point in waiting? You’re invited to the wedding of course. Tom insists.” She prattled on, hardly stopping to breath, describing in great detail how much she loved Tom, how much she wanted to be with him, how happy he made her. It made Harry’s stomach twist in disgust.

She didn’t stop gushing about her future husband until he held up a hand and her jaw snapped shut. “Ginny, don’t you need to go prepare? There’s quite a bit that needs to be done before tonight.”

The princess nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! You’re right! Of course you’re right! How silly of me. I don’t have time to eat.” She shot up out of her chair, almost knocking it over, and hastened out of the room. “There’s so much work that needs to be done.”

Tom smirked as he watched her leave. “I can see why you like her. So lively, that one.” He turned his gaze to meet Harry’s, taking in the angry accusing eyes and easily interpreting them. “Yes. You’re right. I did sing a love spell on her. Such a shame you can’t reverse it.”

Harry lunged over the table, knocking over the forgotten food, and violently grabbed the fabric of Tom’s coat. His breathing was ragged and his vision was blood red as he crouched over the limp body.

Tom laughed.

He tipped back his gorgeous head, parted his perfectly sculpted lips, and laughed.

Confused, furious, and mesmerized, Harry could only stare.

Tom chuckled, his eyes sparkling and a genuinely happy smile painted across his face. “Oh Harry, I'm going to have so much fun breaking you.”

Harry swallowed thickly. His anger suddenly gone and in it's place a very different emotion began to burn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up:  
> There WILL be some tentacle porn in the next update. If that's not something you're comfortable with then I suggest you abandon ship now.


End file.
